


Blind Date

by CatieCo



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ice Skating, Romantic Comedy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieCo/pseuds/CatieCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah lets her aunt set her up on another blind date for Christmas Eve. But what would happened if instead of her date showing up it was the goblin king?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the labyrinth blah blah blah and yeah this is just a cute little Christmas story I wanted to do about what would happen if Jareth and Sarah went on a date so yeah enjoy.

“Sarah, just go and have fun for once!” Aunt Kelly spoke in a laughing tone.  
“I would have fun if I could just stay in tonight! It’s Christmas Eve night for crying out loud! You know how work has been lately, why the hell did you have to set me up with a blind date on my one night off?” Sarah said whilst curling the last lock of dark hair.  
“How long has it been since you’ve been on a date? You deserve this, plus he’s a great guy trust me.”  
“I haven’t been on a date since the last blind date you set me up with two years ago. And you wanna know why that didn’t work out? He showed up drunk and only half his face was shaved!”  
“He just had a bad break up what do you expect?” Kelly said while waving it off like it was nothing.  
“Yeah I could tell since he wouldn’t stop talking about his last girlfriend ‘You like dogs? Amy had a dog when she was ten you know.’ I was embarrassed for the poor guy.” Sarah said whilst pinning her bangs back.  
“Okay so Jim was a complete mess I’ll give you that, but this guy you will really really like I think. He’s into all the fantasy junk that you like.”  
“Fine,” Sarah stopped to finish her look with a light swipe of red lipstick, “but if he shows up drunk or depressed over an ex in any way, I’m bolting.”

Sarah parked her car in front of the little cafe and took a deep breath.  
“I can’t believe I let her talk me into this.” She whispered relentlessly getting out of the car and went through the entrance.  
“Excuse me,” Sarah spoke up to the waiter, “I’m supposed to be meeting my date here and I was wondering if he showed up or not yet?”  
“Follow me miss. He’s already got a table for you two.” The waiter smiled and guided her to a booth with a single blond man sitting in it holding the menu in front of his face. Sarah sat across from him and started unbuttoning her blue winter coat to slid it off behind her.  
“Good Evening Sarah.” The blond man said while he put down the menu to reveal a smiling Goblin King.  
“Goblin King!?” Sarah said with her eyes wide.  
“Shhhhh pipe down Sarah we are in public you know.” Jareth took a sip of his coffee.  
“What the hell are you doing here Jareth?” Sarah said slightly annoyed.  
“Well, I’m here being your date if you haven’t noticed.”  
“I doubt my Aunt would really set me up with the King of Goblins.” Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back, “So where’s my real date?”  
“Oh I guess you could say he just couldn’t get out of bed today.” Jareth said with his usual devilish smile.  
“What did you do to him?”  
“It’s just a minor sleep spell don’t fret sweet Sarah.”  
“And how long exactly does this ‘minor sleep spell’ last for?”  
“Eh about a week maybe two.”  
Sarah sat up fast, “Jareth! Two weeks!?”  
“Now now, Sarah. Would you really want to spend an evening like this with some nerdy shut-in of a mortal that will probably just stare at your chest this whole time or would you rather spend it with a sinfully, handsome King with manners like yours truly?” Jareth asked while leaning over closer propping up his head on his hands.  
“Okay, you got me there.” Sarah said defeated, “What do you have planned oh great kingy?”  
“Well this is your realm so show me what humans think is fun to do this time of year.” Of course he was going to be his usual arrogant self, still this is probably better than what it could have been if she would have been on the date with the right guy instead.  
“Well let’s get some hot chocolate to go then I’ll show you around, how does that sound?”  
“Hot chocolate? That sounds good enough. Yes, let’s do that.” Jareth said as regal as ever. Sarah waved down the waiter and ordered two hot chocolates to go.  
“How have you been Sarah?”, Jareth asked while opening the door for her.  
“Well, I’ve been okay I work as a theater teacher now at a high school, but I also work at the local library part-time. I don’t really have much time do stuff like this.” Sarah said motioning between them.  
“Good gods this is wonderful.” Jareth said after taking his first sip, “Oh I’m sorry go on, Sarah.”  
Sarah laughed, “I’m glad you like it, you don’t get off that throne of yours very often do you?”  
“A life of a king is everlasting and being a king over goblins is even harder.” It starts to snow as they walk out into the city, Sarah can feel her nose getting red. Her eyes fall on a nearly empty ice skating rink.  
“Have you ever been ice skating?” Sarah asked with a grin on her face.  
“I live where it’s constantly summertime. Do you think I’ve been ice skating before?”  
“Welp we’re going.” Sarah said happily grabbing his hand and pulling him towards it.

“Just start off at the wall and when you feel you have more balance you can come out more.” Sarah said holding both of his hands guiding him on the ice.  
Jareth let go and stood as regally as he usually does, “Really Sarah I’m not incapable I think I ca-” Jareth slipped and fell straight on his back.  
“Jareth!” Sarah called out in a laughing manner and helped him up, “You okay?”  
Jareth brushed himself off, “Of course I’m fine, Sarah.”  
“Let me help you okay?” Sarah held onto his hand, “Just watch what I do and follow my lead.” Jareth let his ego disperse and followed her lead.  
“Why don’t you go on many dates?” Jareth asked after a moment of silence.  
“Well, I guess you could say I’m just too busy for that kind of stuff. Plus, I don’t really believe in ‘true love’ anymore.”  
“Why not? I know you did when you were younger.” Jareth said with an adoring smile.  
Sarah laughed, “Yeah, when I was younger exactly. True love is just in stores, it’s not real, Jareth.” Jareth held Sarah’s hand tighter now.  
“Well that’s a surprise coming from you.” Jareth smiled down at Sarah. She was always a stubborn girl. Everything was black and white with her. She forgets nothing is what it seems.  
Sarah sighed, “It's just, after my mom split on my dad and after running the labyrinth I grew up and I had to forget about silly things like that.”  
“Sarah Sarah Sarah,” Jareth said in a tisking manner, “you don't really think that do you? I know you still believe in it my dear. You're just a scaredy cat.” Jareth lead down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her go and skating faster in front of her. He turned around and stuck his tongue out playfully at her.  
“Hey, what was that for!?” Sarah skated to him as he turned to skate away as if she was chasing him.  
“What was what for?” Jareth asked smiling back at her.  
“You kissed me!” Sarah said laughing now while chasing him.  
“Oh that? That was a mere peck if you'll know when I actually kiss you deary.” Jareth yelled back. It started snowing more and Jareth stopped abruptly in his tracks, but Sarah couldn't slow down fast enough and slammed into him. They fell hard on the ice with Sarah on top of Jareth, the only two left in the rink.  
“Graceful as ever my dearest.” Jareth said in a painful laugh. Jareth was taking noticed that her dark hair was now catching snow and her cheeks and nose was red from the cold.  
“Like you could do any better kingy.” Sarah said while trying to get off him, but Jareth pulled her back down before she could get far. The clock tower near by struck midnight, it was Christmas.  
“Oh look at that it's Christmas now,” Sarah looked down at Jareth underneath her, “Merry Christmas, Jareth.”  
“Merry Christmas, Sarah.” Jareth guided her face down to hers and gave her an icey kiss that cause them to disappear into a flurry of snow as he transported them to his castle.


End file.
